


Healing Him

by sleepii



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maybe Smut Eventually?, shy reader?? you studder alot, you have healing powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepii/pseuds/sleepii
Summary: You were used to the lifestyle of helping alongside the orphanage with your sister Kyrie, but having after a crazy encounter with Nero and his companion V, you knew you and your healing powers were needed.Who knew being around a handsome poetic goth was going to make you a mess?[ based off an ask ]





	Healing Him

**Author's Note:**

> MsKira1313:
> 
> I would like this to be an AU V one-shot where he isn't a part of Vergil.
> 
> The reader is Kyrie's younger sister. She looks after the orphans alongside Nero and Kyrie. Although she is not a devil hunter like Dante and Nero, she possesses the ability to heal. She loves her sister and Nero dearly, but can't help but become a little envious of their love as she secretly wishes to find her special someone as well.
> 
> She meets V twice: as she is healing an injured Nero in the hospital and after Nero's fight with Goliath. Her first impressions of him as both weird and alluring at first with his poetry; she to him, divine and innocent. Both develop love for each other during the Qliphoth invasion and act upon those feelings.
> 
> It's not perfect, but it'll do.  
> \------  
>  i was pretty inspired to make this into a full on fic, hope you dont mind !  
> i made lil changes though :> btw, im new to the fandom so pls dont hound me if i didnt get some characters personalities down ,,

It was just another day of watching the kids. Although its tiresome, you still love taking care of the youth. Luckily for you, you aren't doing this alone. You were helping out at an orphanage with your sister Kyrie, and boy are you grateful for her help. The kids liked you of course but they just seem to gravitate towards her.

"Hey (Y/N), do you mind handing over those cereal boxes?" Kyrie asked you as she stood on a ladder. You both were tidying up kitchen as the kids were playing outside. "Oh yeah sure!" you grab the box and hop over to her. You both give each other a little smile before interrupted by crying.

Locking eyes, you two hurriedly made your way outside to see some children circled around another who was on the ground clutching his leg and sobbing. Being visibly confused, a kid filled you in. "Miss (Y/N), Miss Kyrie! Noct fell off the tree and hit his leg really hard!" You thank them and looked over at your sibling. "You know what to do (Y/N)."

"Yes of course." you immediately went over to the boy, holding him close to you. From what you can examine, he must have sprained knee real bad. You place you hand gently on the injured area, closing your eyes. "Everything will be alright now. Do no worry Noct.." Just then, a glow and a sigil appeared under your hand. After only a couple of moments, the injury was back to normal as though it never happened. Noct slowly stopped crying and gave you the biggest smile. "Thank you Miss (Y/N)!" And with that he have you a slight peck on the cheek and ran off into the playground with his friends again.

"Be careful ok boys?" Kyrie yells over at them as she comes closer to you. "Thanks again. I don't know what I would do without you." You get up and give her a smile of glee. "Its no problem Kyrie. Its the least I can die for these kids." Patting down your clothes from the dirty, you let out a huff. "Now, we should get back to tidying up the kitchen. Shall we?"

Time passes and its quiet throughout the orphanage. Kyrie was putting the last kid to sleep as you were resting up from the eventful day with some hot chocolate. "Man.. can this day get any crazier?.." _There was the jinx._

"Kyrie! (Y/N)!" you heard shouts coming from the main hallway, echoing through the building. You immediately recognized the voice, Nico? Adrenaline coursed through you as you raced over and bumped into the two females.

"W-what's wrong? What's going on Nico?!" you practically screamed at her. "Its Nero and V! They've been bad up badly, we really need your powers (Y/N)!" Nero was a familiar name of course, but not the other person, V. But now its not the time to ask questions. You and Kyrie looked at each other and nodded and agreement, and proceeded to head to the hospital.

Even though it was a rough bumpy ride, you don't blame the driver for wanting to get there was fast of possible. The three of you bolted to the ER where you saw the two badly injured men laying in agony. The doctors try to tell you to back off but Nico immediately cuts them off informing them about your healing powers. They hesitate, but cave in and let you three in.

Seeing their pained faces made a pit form in your stomach, but you knew you had to be there for them. "They are both pretty banged up but I advise you to heal Nero first. He took quite a hit for V." Nico informs you quickly as she holds a terrified Kyrie. " A-Alright ..um.." Pacing over to the said boy, you noticed countless bruises and the such. Just to double check you looked over at the other male. He was a thin fragile goth that was covered in tattoos, and while it looked like he took a couple of good hits it was no where close to as bad as Neros so you set your priorities.

You daintily place your hands on his chest, closing your eyes so you can focus. In a second the sigil summons under your hands again, glowing brightly. Letting out slow breaths, you let your powers do its job. Ever so slowly, Neros injuries started reversing, wounds closing and bruises disappearing.

While you were working, Nero slightly cracked his eyes open before letting out a groan and shifting his head a little in his pillow. Kyrie let out a soft gasp and went over the his bedside, gently placing her hand on his cheek. "Oh Nero.. what did I tell you about being safe?.."

He lets out a ragged couple of coughs before he slowly looked up at her sorrowfully. " Im sorry Kyrie, but we were ambushed... I took the brunt of the force because Shakespeare over there can't take alot of hits..." She sniffs as she carefully held his head close, just grateful for his safety. You took a deep breath as you finally finished, drawing back your hands. Healing the body as damaged as his really drains your energy but you had to push through.

Nico taps on your shoulder. " Hey um im not rushin, but now Mr Tattoos needs your help.." Agreeing, you head over to the bed next to you. When you get to his bedside, you finally take in the sight of this V person. He seemed a little roughed up but due to his fragile stature was enough to put a dent on him. He had a slight pained expression but his dark locks covered it with grace. You were almost entranced by all his beautiful markings that almost covered his entire body. Ugh snap out of it you need to help this man!

Papping your cheeks a bit, you straighten your back and let out another huff, getting your body ready once again. You slip through his vest and place your hands on his covered chest, closing your eyes as the sigil appears. Like with Nero, his wounds began to disappear as well, body refreshed.

You hear a deep grunt followed by a noise of movement. Opening your eyes, they lock with the males jaded eyes, not wanting to let go. It seemed like eternity before Nico let out a awkward cough. "O-Oh sorry! You should um, be better now." you respond as you pull back your hands to your sides.

The man attempted to sit up, letting out audible signs of discomfort before you helped him along. He took a second to breath. "I must thank you little healer, although I must apologize for putting strain on you for fixing me." he lets out as soft as a whisper. You panic as those words, " No no its fine I promise! Its worth it to make others feel much better." you really didn't want to make him feel guilty. Yes you were pushing your energy more then you should right now but this was an emergency.  
"If you say so, but can I be graced by your name?" he lets out a little smirk. "You can call me V." _Oh boy did his voice and smirk do wonders to your body._ You flushed up, blood rushing to your cheeks. "M-My name is (Y/N).."

"(Y/N).." Your name just rolls off his tounge. "It's a beautiful name. I thank fate for bringing me to you." Your heart was pounding in your chest, everything becoming a second thought. That was until Nico came and wrapped a arm around your shoulder.

"Alright alright, V stop being flirt towards your savior and get some rest. You too (Y/N). Don't think I don't notice you're taking deeper breaths." That's Nico for you. Caring and quick to notice the details.

"Thanks Nico. I think I will." you responded as you fixed your hair. "You get some good sleep V. Glad I helped you." He let out a "hmm" with a smile as a response, "I hope that we get to know each other on a better foot. May the stars align in our favor." You smile back shyly as you and Nico start to head back to her van, her telling you that she'll pick up Kyrie later as she needs time alone with Nero.

As you sit in the van as it drives through the streets, you start to think about the most wholesome couple you've ever known, Kyrie and Nero. As much as his hardheadedness scares you, you know how much they love each other. You would always see them showing such compassion to each other and honestly, every time you would feel a tang of jealousy.

You were not lucky with love so you've been single practically your entire life. So when you locked eyes with that poetic male, your body felt a whole new feeling. Clutching your chest a bit, your face flushes up when remembering the moment. When were you going to meet him again? Hopefully like he said, that the stars would align in your favor.

And aligned they did, couple days later. With all the demons around and the Qliphoth infestation getting worse they needed all the help you can get. Nero came to the orphanage and asked for your hand in joining their party. They couldn't waste time by sitting around the hospital whenever they got injured, they needed a healer on hand. Despite Kyrie pleading you to not go out of fear you'll get killed, you wanted to help along side the demon hunters. You had to.

You say your goodbyes to your sister and the kids, then you were off.

"V and Dante are already off clearing some areas." Nico informs you as she drives you and Nero over to them. "Just be prepared when we get there because they may need your powers, those idiots always get banged up badly all the time." She huffs out some cigarette smoke, keeping focused on the road. "Of course." you reply.

You rest your back against the couch, letting your body get the rest it needs for your upcoming task. You were honestly anxious to be dipping into demon territory but you had faith in the hunters to protect you.

Oh right, V is one of them. You're finally going to meet him again.. Closing your eyes, you smile from excitement. Is he going to remember you? Hopefully he does, you want to get to know him better even if this isn't the best of settings.

 

After a long bumpy drive, the van finally arrived at a rural area. The buildings weren't as broken down and collapsed as the structures you saw on your way before. The van pulls up to one that had the lights on on the first floor, catching your interest. Guess this was their meetup place or base.

"Alright, here we are." Nico states from her driver seat. "Might wanna show (Y/N) around the base ya know? Get her settled in. I gotta go pick up Shakespeare and Dante real quick." "Yeah yeah I heard ya." Nero replies annoyingly, being woken up from his nap. You both hop out from the van before she skids off into the distance.

Nero shows you the inners of the base, and it was better looking than you thought it was going to be. Of course there was the occasional hole in the wall or floorboards creaking, but it was pretty lively with all the equipment and decor. He even introduced you to two new faces, Lady and Trish. After that was over with, he flopped onto a couch in the living room, immediately falling asleep. Man he must really like sleeping. You sit on another couch parallel to his, patting your hands on your thighs, impatiently awaiting the others. Nervousness takes over your mind, further enhancing your worrying. Will he remember you? Maybe he forgot? _Oh god hopefully he wont be annoyed that him and the others are gonna have to protect you._ Are you being a bother being here?

As if it wasn't painfully obvious from your loud patting, Lady noticed your sour mood. She goes over and sits next to you, handing you one of two hot chocolates. "Want one? You seem like you really need it." she says with a giggle. "Oh, thank you!" you reply as you gently take the drink from her, staring at the liquid within the glass. "Yeah.. Im just nervous i'm gonna be a bother to you guys since i'm gonna need the be protected.." you spill out with a sad smile. Lady blinks before letting out a small laugh. "You don't need to worry about that! You're fine, we really need you so we don't mind doing a little more fighting for you. We can handle it, trust me." she says with a confident tone. You felt so refreshed hearing her confidence, letting out a sigh. "Thank you, I needed that.."

Lady pats your back, nodding. "Hey, its no problem (Y/N). Besides, can't have you being down if wanna get closer to V." Huh? You blush a bit looking at her with a confused face before she lets out a childish giggle and walks off sipping her drink. _Did.. Nico tell everyone about how you got so flustered around V? You were so going to chew her out later._

Some time passes before you hear the creak of a door opening before hearing multiple footsteps. You hear a new voice which you assumed was Dante. They made their way to the door frame to the living room before said male noticed you. "Oh hey you must be (Y/N), our healer!" he strides his way over to you, holding out his hand. "Names Dante. Devil hunter by day, pizza lover by night." he continues with a playful wink. You let out a snort before completing the hand gesture. "Yes that's me, nice to meet you Dante."

"And i hope you remember mine?" a deep voice cuts through the conversation. You recognized it to be him. You turn your head and there he was. V. He has a smirk on his face, walking over to your side on the couch. You stammer up, clutching the edge of your shirt from nervousness and happiness. Nervous hes in front of you again but you're honestly super happy he didn't shove the memory of you out of his head.

"V! Of course I remember you." you reply letting out shy smile. "How can I not? Pretty impossible." He lets out a satisfied "hmm" before heading out of the room. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. You were gonna have to eventually not be such a mess around him, you thought to yourself.

Everyone chatted and socialized a bit , later on getting some rest for the next day. As you lay down on the tattered bed in your room, you think to yourself. Tomorrow will be your first mission with the hunters. You'll need to be on your toes or you'll be demon dinner. You're ready for this. Feeling confident, you finally close your eyes and let your body dream.

"Mornin' time (Y/N)! Gotta get up and prepare yourself!" Nico says with a muffled voice behind the door, knocking the door twice before walking away. You groan, stretching your limbs as you yawn. Looking over at the small window tells you that the sun is barely rising. Man they really like to get it done early don't they? After you get dressed, you head down to the dinning room and see V sipping some coffee while reading from a small book and Nico tinkering around with one of her projects. You catch the goths eye and see him smile at you, closing his book in one swift motion.

"Good morning to you (Y/N). Hope you're doing well." him greeting you. "I am, though I am nervous about my first mission.." you scratch the back on your neck, letting out a laugh. He sips again and sets his cup down gently, toying with his cane. "There's no need to worry, rest assured I will protect you." he finished with yet another one of his smirks. Blood rushed to your cheeks as you fidget with your clothing. Jesus this man knows how to make your heart flutter.

Satisfied with your reaction, he makes his way out of the dinning room to the front door. When the door closed behind him, you hear Nico snicker. "V and (Y/N) sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-"

"Nico!" you embarrassingly shouted. She snickered some more and went back to her experimenting. You pinch the bridge of nose while walking over to the cupboards. "I swear you're so childish sometimes.." you say as you let out a pout.

After some breakfast and some pep talk from Nico, you were ready for this. You, Nico, Dante, Nero and V huddled in front of the van, making plans. "Ok so here's how its gonna be today. Since (Y/N) is here with us now, we need to keep more eyes out for those pests. Dante, Nero you can do your thing. V, you're taking (Y/N) alongside you. Not to be rude but since you're weaker compared to the white hair bros, you need her next to you more than them." You look over at her and see her give you a wink before turning back to talk more to V. You're not sure whether to be glad or mad. Mixture of both.

"Well, looks like the stars align for us again." V's sultry voice draws you out of your thoughts. "I-I guess they did." you reply shyly. You felt like such a shy dork around him. He clanked the bottom end of his cane onto the ground with a metallic "clang" and leans on it. "Well, shall we?" he gestures to the rubbled road to the right of you out to danger.

You gulp, but shake your head. No, you shouldn't be scared. You have V by your side. You have to put faith in him.

You nod at him, and proceed to walk towards the area, him pacing himself beside you.

This was it, your first mission. Clenching and stretching your hand makes you pumped. You were gonna help make a difference. Lets just hope you being a flustered mess around this male doesn't make the mission harder. **Who are you kidding of course it is.**


End file.
